


Venomous Spider

by UnknownUncut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Flash Thompson is only there for a second, Gen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a worry parent, Venom is lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Being Kidnapped and bonding to a symbiote from space was not how Peter wanted to spend his weekend but now he's stuck with Venom. Hopefully they can work together long enough to found Eddie before something worst happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Venom bonding with Spidey how original...because it's not but I wanted to try a hand at it so this thing exist now.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

It’s a normal, everyday, uh…day through New York. School just let out about an hour ago but that doesn’t stop crime.

Peter knew he should have called Tony or Steve, heck maybe even his Aunt about what’s going on but did he do that? Noooo, because he didn’t think things through.

One moment he’s fighting in some bank that was being robbed and the next in some dimly lit warehouse. Which are not bring back good memories.

Peter tilts his head to the right, trying to hear if anyone was in this place. However things were still ringing from…was it explosion? Or maybe he got clubbed in the back of his head. Frankly he doesn’t remember and possibly won’t matter.

“Well, well, well look like our friend is finally awake.” A person appears in front of him. All Peter can see is a mask and…okay that’s really it but hey he tried. “So you’re probably wondering why you’re here,” a check on the creepy box because this guy is taking it to the next level.

“Kinda yeah since you, I don’t know, kidnapped me?”

The mask guy laughs, stepping off to the side before coming back, carrying something. “I got a gift from a _friend_ , who I’m sure he wouldn’t miss it.”

Peter raise an eyebrow, even though the guy couldn’t see. The guy is holding a glass containers with black goo? That’s moving around inside.

“Wha?” However before Peter can continue, the lights went out.

…

“-Eter?”

“Five more minutes…”

“You don’t have five more minutes.”

Peter rolls over, waving his arm out to turn the alarm off. He opens his eyes and notice that he’s not in his room, like he hoped, but on top of a building. Close to Hell’s Kitchen.

Good thing he didn’t cross or else Matt going to give him a talking out.

“Wait! Karen how did I get here?” he ask. The spider-theme hero quickly stood up, glad that it’s the weekend.

“I don’t know however whoever is your savior is still here.” Karen quickly scan the area, giving him time to think of something.

“Uh, hello?”

The roof seems to be empty expect for him, Karen, and mystery pile of goo? He didn’t spot it at first since it’s hiding among a pile of clothes that are up here. Lucky must be on his side because no one found him up here.

“Karen? What–?”

“It seems to be what saved you last night…” Even the AI doesn’t know what it is.

Peter went over, keeping the warnings that Karen throws at him in mind. The goo didn’t move until he’s much closer. It jumped, covering his arm. Peter jump backs, trying to knock it off but it stuck. It settles around him but not covering fully. It’s almost like a really bad sewn jacket.

“Karen, what is this thing?” he ask. Trying to stay calm but you be freaking out too if some strange thing jump ya.

“It’s some called a symbiote.” She went quiet for a moment before she spoke again. “If my memory is correct, the Guardians talked about a planet filled with symbiotes before they blow it up since it was placed on Groot’s old planet.”

“Why is one on Earth?” Peter ask. He spins around, trying to get a better look at the symbiote.

“There’s no records of a symbiote on Earth but the only files I have access to, is Mr. Stark’s files and the city’s files.”

 Peter stop spinning. “So if I can get you more files, would you be able to track down where the symbiote came from?”

Karen didn’t say anything, probably thinking or texting Tony about ‘how much an idiot his kid is.’ Hopefully it’s the first one but Karen does have a habit of texting Tony about everything.

“Yes but I don’t know where you’re going to get– No, just no, you are not going to Ned to get help.”

Peter chuckles, racing to the edge of the roof. “Too late!” With that he jumps off the roof, shooting a web, and swings him in the direction of Ned’s apartment.

…

“This is AWESOME!” Ned looks the symbiote jacket that Peter is still wearing.

The two are in Ned’s living room, luckily his folks are gone for day. Peter had arrive about a few minutes ago and plop down on the couch the minute he got into the apartment.

Normally Peter goes through the front door but he decided that climbing through the window is much easier than trying to change back into his normal clothes with the symbiote still clinging to him.

“Yeah I know but I need your help, if you don’t mind.” Peter picks up the mug that Ned gave him when he came in. Ned’s mother always knows how to make a mean hot chocolate.

“Dude of course, I’m the guy in the chair, remember?”

Peter chuckles, almost dropping the mug. “How can I forgot after everything you have done for me.”

“So what do you need me to do?”

“Break into the government.” Peter watch his friend stop in the middle of grabbing his laptop.

“You want me to break into the government?” Ned said slowly, thinking that his friend is just pulling his leg.

“Well if the government is too much how about Mr. Stark’s personal computer?”

Ned opens the laptop, quickly tapping something one screen. “Nope, the government is way better than Mr. Stark.” He stops and look over to the top of the computer at the spider. “I still remember the chewing out that I got when Mr. Stark found out that I hacked your suit, no thank never again.”

Ned went back to what he was doing, leaving Peter to his own devices. He guess while Ned is working on that, he figure out the symbiote on a personal level.”

“Aunt May is calling.”

But first, talk to May.

…

“I don’t understand!?” Peter cross his arms and sat down on the ground. It been over an hour since he met the symbiote and he hasn’t made any progress with it.

He sighs. “Fine, how about we start over.” The symbiote made a purring sound, something it does when Peter knowledge it but it only happened a couple times.

“I’m Peter or Spiderman, you know the person you saved.” Nothing. “What’s your name?”

Peter sighs, dropping his arms into his lap. “Why do I even try…?”

“ _Venom…_ ”

 It didn’t sound like a voice like Karen’s but more of an echo, something like the purrs.

“Venom?”

“Peter? Why are you on the ceiling?”

Peter jumps, losing his balance and fall to the floor. He rolls over to look up at Ned, who’s holding his laptop close to him. “Thinking,” he said calmly.

He quickly got up, knocking a couple of things over in the progress. “I’ll clean that up.”

“Don’t worry.” Ned set the laptop down, showing Ned’s hacking programming but also millions of files. “I manage to break in but you got to see this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned manage to dig up some information but is it enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to say that there are other spiderman related stuff in this chapter however you don't need to know where it's from since I'll try my best to make it make sense.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is awful...

“A man name Carlton Drake has been stated to have worked on a project involving symbiote but got shut down when he went insane or what they are saying.”

Peter looks over the files while Ned talks, trying to understand.

“There was another person as well but they wipe the name and I can’t bring it back to light, probably has been whited out before being put into the computer.”

Venom lazily watch as Peter scroll through one of the files. Ned right about the white out. There’s so much of it, it’s like the government was trying to cover up something…or someone. Whoever this guy is the government really doesn’t want anyone finding him.

“Is this it?” Peter looks up from the computer. There were only about twenty or so files, which were all useless expect for maybe three of them.

“Sorry, Pete, but I can try to search through other sources but it might take hours or possibly months…” Ned shrugs.

Karen tried looking through the files earlier but she’s just as lost as they are.

Venom purred, causing the jacket to ripple. Peter jump, knocking over the mug that he was using earlier. “I’m never going to get use to that.”

“Well you better, we have the tour tomorrow” Ned said.

“What tour?”

Ned grab the computer from Peter’s hands and quickly type something down. He turn the laptop around once he was done. The website that pop up looks like a normal college website expect for the fact that it’s not a normal college website. Horizon High – a place that Peter he thought would never see again.

“Seriously?” Peter takes his phone out and quickly text Happy. “Maybe I can ask – oh that’s not going to work…Ms. Potts always needs an assistant maybe I can ask her…” He kept his head down as he text Happy.

“Dude what’s wrong?” Ned shut the computer down. He knows Peter and he know that when the teen gets like this, it’s best to ask him or else he’ll just do something regrettable.

“I can’t go to Horizon High, not by myself and especially not with Venom!” Peter stood up and head to the window. “Sorry Ned, Happy here but thank you, I owe you one!”

Before Ned could say anything Peter left through the window, almost missing the ledge but caught himself. Throwing back one last wave, the spider teen swings away.

"Okay...?”

…

Venom growls lowly as Peter near the car that Happy is parked in. The symbiote stretch out, warping itself fully around Peter, covering and changing to match the suit.

“It appears that Venom is taking a control” Karen said just as Peter’s spidey sense went off. Wow both useless warnings.

“Hey! Venom, what are you doing?” Peter try to shoot a web down at the car but Venom moves his arm towards another building where it fired and stuck.

Peter couldn’t move, Venom having full control. “Seriously!?” Peter glares but couldn’t really glare at Venom so just opts to mock brooding as MJ likes to call it. “I wonder if you do this with however you were with first because you suck.”

Of course Peter doesn’t mean it but right now, he’s annoyed.

…

They ended up on the roof of an apartment building. Venom molds himself back into the jacket from before but now there’s a spider on the back of it.

Peter would complaint it but not after being kidnapped, again, but also being taken halfway across the city. Luckily the symbiote was nice enough to stop some crime.

“Alright, what the hell man? Why did you do that? It was just Happy – you know Mr. Stark’s bodyguard…maybe.” Peter frown, thinking it over. “Actually I don’t know but that’s not the point, the point is, what’s your problem?”

Calm words, Venom tends to react to calm words. Like a child…or Peter.

“ _Government car…_ ”

“Government – oh you mean Happy’s car?”

A face appears in a small ball of goo that appears on his shoulder. It nods.

“Happy on our side, don’t worry.” Peter stop and look down at the face. “Since when can you talk? Even though you did it back at Ned’s kitchen…” He trails off.

“ _Forever but only with people I trust..._ ”

“Huh, fancy.” The Iron man (Black Sabbath) starts playing, which fills the quiet air, making it much louder than it normally is.

Peter took his phone out, seeing that it’s Happy. He answers but was not expecting the voice.

“Peter, where are you?” ask Tony. The hero sounds worry but trying to cover it up, and doing a great-ish job at it.

“I’m–” Peter looks around the rooftop, not really sure he knows where he is. “Uh, I’m at–”

“I’m going to clobber ya, you hotplate!”

Peter wince, hearing the yelling from inside. Well he guess he knows where he is now.

“I’m at the Baxter Building.”

Tony didn’t answer right away. Papers and other objects got moved around in the background.

“Mr. Stark?”

The moving stop. “Sorry kid, I was just doing something.” Tony moves something else before speaking again. “It seems I have to talk to Reed Richards anyways so I’ll meet you there.”

“Oh? You don’t have to.” Peter stuff one of his hands into the pocket of the jacket. Venom warp around Peter’s hand, a foam of comfort maybe. He’s still weird out by all this still.

“I have a meeting with him on the third but I’ll just move it to today, see you soon kid.” With that Tony hung up before Peter could say anything.

Peter did say anything just lower the phone down and look around for a second. Tony would be here shortly and he’s going to have to explain about both Venom and the tour–

Right the tour! He doesn’t remember anything about passing in a slip or…

“Peter I suggest you relax, your heart rate just went up.”

Well tried but everything is coming towards him a little too fast.

“Whoa, you alright there Spidey?”

Peter wobbles as he tries to step forward but his legs decided to call it a day. He falls forwards but whoever is standing up here caught him.

“Man Pete, you look like you fought a plane and lost.” The person chuckles before helping him towards the door. “Don’t worry, I’ll take you down to Reed and he’ll check you over.”

Peter felt his body give up, sleep over taking him. However he did heard one last thing.

“Nice jacket, by the way, where you got it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before we get to far into this thing but I wanted to tell whoever is reading this I don't have a update schedule but I'll try updating the best I can. However I'll try updating the best I can.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't a great chapter and if it seems choppy in spots, I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next one better, or try to.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

“You should have told me about the tour, I could have called or something.” May set down the plate of food in front of a half-asleep Peter.

Peter yawns, stretching his arms out before picking his fork up. “Don’t worry, Aunt May, I…”

A small hissing sound came from the right…or maybe the left of him. Peter brush it off but the sound grow louder as he pick at the eggs.

“Hey, Aunt May?” He turn to where his aunt is standing but founds no one there. “May?”

Peter looks around the apartment, turning around in his chair before turning back. However he sees Steve standing there now, reading a book. He notice Peter staring at him. Shutting his book, he walks over.

“ _Look kid._ ” Steve grabs a chair and turns it around to face Peter. “ _There’s a lot going on here that you don’t understand._ ”

Peter jumps up from his own chair, the fork he was holding clinks against the floor once it hit the ground. He took a couple of steps back but it didn’t stop…whatever is going on.

“ _Can’t you just be a friendly neighborhood Spiderman?_ ” ask Tony. The iron hero stood there, replacing Steve. The chair sat empty as Tony leans against it. “ _I_  told-" Tony flicker, like a record scratching, "- _you to stay away from this._ ”

Peter raise an eyebrow, not understanding what his mentor is talking about. “Mr. Stark are you okay?”

Tony looks towards Peter, a frown on his lips. “ _No, this is where you zip it, alright? The adult is talking!_ ”

Before Tony could continue, a different person appeared – taking Tony’s spot. Peter knows he never met this guy but he seems familiar in a way. The guy motions Peter over, back to where he was sitting before.

Peter walks back over, taking his spot back. However the whole time, he’s keeping an eye on the guy. Once Peter sat down so did the other guy. He leans back before speaking.    

“ _Everyone’s got their thing. Maybe it’s a break-up.”_ Peter sees Liz Allen standing behind the guy. “ _A death._ ” Uncle Ben took her place, but leaning against the counter. “ _An accident._ ” Peter jumps up, the spider that gave him his powers was sitting on his hand. “ _Whatever it is, you used to be one thing. Now, you’re something else. We all have our problems. Our own issues. Our own…demons!”_

With that, the apartment is empty expect for Peter. Even than the Peter is empty.

…

A soft beat. One, two, three, repeat. Repeat. Repeat. A flash of light, a colour, a flash. Something spoke, something screamed, something quiet.

Peter couldn’t grasp any of it but slowly he did. He opens one of his eyes, seeing a plain white room with medical supplies lying about.

There’s a person next to him. However there’s probably more people in the room but he doesn’t know where they are or who they are.

“Tony?”

The person looks up from the book that he been reading. Probably Tony but Peter not sure.

“Hey kid, how are you feeling?” It’s Tony, he knows that worry tone anywhere.

“Fine, I think.” He looks around the room, after his vision clears up a little. “What happened?”

Tony didn’t say anything, just brushing his fingers through Peter’s hair.  Finally he sighs and spoke to him. “Well you ended blacking out and Reed couldn’t figure out why that happened but he figures it has to do with that new jacket of yours.”

Peter nods his head, not really up to talking. Expect for the fact that Venom isn’t with him anymore.

He sat up quickly, pushing Tony out of the way, before getting up off the bed. The door seems to be a little too far away but it has to find Venom. Something doesn’t feel right.

Tony took his arm, steadying him before the teen collapse. “Whoa there, tiger, how about you tell me about what’s going on?”

“I can’t Tony not until I find him.” Peter pulls at his arm. “I can’t, not until we find…find…”

Tony shakes his head before moving to support Peter. “How about I help you find this _him_ you keep talking about.”

Peter nods his head, happy to have Tony – the real Tony – help him find Venom.

“Alright than, let’s head out to the living room, I do believe they are there.”

…

The living room is bustling with life. The Fantastic Four seem to just get back from somewhere. Johnny and Ben are playing a Mario Kart while Reed is tinkering away at something on the floor, since Johnny and Ben are taking up most of the couch. Susan notice them from her spot on the chair that she manage to claim.

“I see that Spidey is finally awake,” Susan said.

“Yeah, thanks again for helping me.” Peter shrugs, not really sure what to say.

“Of course.” She perks up, forgetting something. “Your jacket is over there, hanging up with the other coats, thought you might not want it to get dirty.”

“Thanks Su.” Peter let Tony go and made his way over to the coat rack.

Venom purrs softly once the young hero made it over here. The symbiote tiredly wrap itself back around the spider, molding into a grey sweatshirt. The feeling that Peter might need a little bit of comfort is top of Venom’s list.

“Nice to have you back” he said. He turn away from the coats and gain Tony’s attentions, after noticing that the sun has long since set. “Mr. Stark can we get going, I have a tour to get to tomorrow.”

Frankly, Peter has forgotten all about the tour but that stupid dream – nightmare thing brought it back to life.

Tony thanks Reed and the others once more. Johnny made sure to get Peter to agree to hang out when he’s not busy with Bobby and the other X-mans.

Happy has been waiting for them out by the car. It’s nice and warm when Peter got in. Venom relax, knowing now that Happy isn’t going to kidnap them, again. The warmth has to something to do with it too.

“So,” Tony said, “do you want to introduce to your new friend?”

Peter knows that it’s better to just tell Tony but also he doesn’t really know how Venom is going to react.

“ _Better to tell him than keep a secret, it’s how families fall apart,_ ” Venom growl out.

Peter sighs, turning away from the window to Tony. Tony has been watching him, waiting for the kid to answer him.

“Mr. Stark, this is Venom.” The symbiote form its head, a tiny black blob without a face. “Venom, this is Mr. Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: a Field Trip and powers! Oh my!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ gets let into the mix and the trip doesn't go well but this is Peter we're talking about so when has his school trips went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait for the people reading this so I hope you let this chapter. I'm not going to promise about having the next chapter up right away but I'll try to get it out as soon as I can, hopefully.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

“So let’s me get this straight, you were kidnapped than rescue by Venom – a random symbiote from who knows where – and then after everything you told Stark about said symbiote?” said MJ.

Peter nods his head. Yesterday has been a roller-coaster but hopefully with this trip to Horizon High will be better.

It’s about eight o’clock as they await for the bus to pick them up. The full class is here which means Flash Thompson is coming on this trip too. It really doesn’t help that Peter went to Horizon before coming back to Midtown and Flash is probably going to bug him, just like he did with the internship.

Which he still hasn’t drop.

Ned gain Peter’s attention. “So have you figure out who Venom was with before?”

Peter nods his head, slowly it change to him shaking his head before he just shrugs. “It seems like I know who the guy is but I can’t put a name to the face.”

Venom form his blob of a head, nudging Peter’s face to gain his attention. Peter chuckles softly, pulling out a bag of food from his bag, he toss a piece up while Venom catches it. They’re not worry about anyone noticing since everyone is in their own groups, talking loudly.

“You’re feeding a space creature, tater tots?” said MJ.

“Yep, turns out Venom likes them but he’ll eat about anything,” Peter just shrugs before tossing up another tater tot.

“Alright everyone the bus is here, let’s get going!”

Venom form back into the sweater before Peter headed to the bus.

…

The bus ride there was long, filled with noise. Peter opted to use music to block most of everything. Venom seems too settled right down when the music started playing.

They were halfway there when a text message pop up on screen. It’s a save number, probably a number from when he worked at the Daily Bugle – he still works there but more on the web site which he can work on anywhere.

_Saved Number (8 am): wejfnwiefnwoi_

Weird…Peter was about to text something when another message got sent.

S _aved Number (8 am): osonfowiefnwoeif_

“Hey Ned.” Peter turn to his friend, who is sitting across from him. “Can you figure out whose number this is?”

Ned took the phone and worked his magic. Took some time, about the time they pull up to Horizon High.

“Thanks man.”

“Of course, anytime.”

…

Eddie Brooks – a reporter at Daily Bugle. He was one of the newer reporter and Peter only worked with him a couple of times before Peter moved over to the web site.

However the text themselves don’t make sense like at all. Hopefully one of his friends here can help him but he has to figure out a way to get away from the tour.

“Now does everyone have their badge or else you won’t make it very far in the school?” ask the tour guide.

A collection of yes and sure filled the air. Peter tried to slip away while everyone is busy with listening to the guide when he ran into someone.

“Peter? Are you alright?” ask Max Modell – the principal of Horizon High and Peter’s former teacher.

Peter took the offered hand and pulled himself back up. “I’m fine, Max.”

“Well that’s good but what are you doing here?” Max however figured it out. “Aren’t you supposed to be with the tour group that just left?”

Peter rub the back of his neck awkwardly. He nod. Max chuckles softly before motioning Peter to follow.

“I won’t tell your teacher but you probably should make it back to them before they get to lunch, okay.”

Peter nods and Max left him standing outside the Think Tank, as most of the students here calls it.

…

The Think Tank is one of the best part of the school with huge glass windows overlooking everything. There’s a couple of work stations with people working at them while there’s a lounge in the middle with – just the people he’s looking for.

“–Over the next couple of days we’ll – Peter!” Harry jump up from one of the sofas and jogged right on over.

“Hey Harry.” He quickly hug his friend. “But I’m not here to chit chat, I need you’re guys help.”

Harry took his spot back on the couch while making Peter sit next to him. “What do you need?”

“Of course we’ll help you” said Anya.

Miles nods his head, agreeing. However he was busy eating.

Gwen, who over by one of the work station waved over, agreeing to help them.

“Thanks guys.” Peter pass his phone over to Harry, who took it over to Gwen with Anya following quickly behind them. “Uh – guys I haven’t told you what I want you guys to do – uh whatever, just please figure out what’s going on with Eddie Brooks.”

…

A hand shot out, grabbing the fire alarm. It pulled down the leveler setting off a loud alarm.

…

Peter shoot up, hearing the faint voice as it near the Think Tank. Venom growl lower also hearing what Peter heard. He got up, letting the symbiote warp around him until it’s much like his suit, expect for the mask.

He walk over to the door just as the alarm rips through the whole building. Students got out of their seats and quickly left through another door – all part of the fire plan.

“Dude you coming?” Harry and the other are leaving but Peter is trying to block the noise out. It’s too loud, normally the alarms aren’t that bad but these one are turned to the nines.

“I’ll…I’ll catch up” Peter said as he wave them off.

They weren’t sure but quickly left. The door close behind them but the second door quickly slam down. Only Max can bring those down.

“Little Spider, are you here?”

Peter step away from the door as it slide open. Peter looks up seeing…something. It’s not normal expect for the mask that’s on its face. The same mask from earlier.

“Oh you are, well look at that – it seems the noise is just at prefect audio.”

Peter wobble backs as the thing run along the ceiling, staring down at him.

"Let _me help…_ ” Venom waited, waited for Peter to agree. Finally Peter nod his head, barely. “ _Just sit back and relax, let me held this._ ”

Venom finish wrapping itself around Peter before all that was left is Venom.

The thing laughs, echoing right through Venom but he held his ground. Venom shoot a web out before swing up and hitting the leg – maybe? -  Of the monster.

It wobble, grabbing the roof, before reaching around and making a grab.

Venom manage to flip out of the way but the thing clawed his arm, ripping it open.

“ _Venom, buddy what just happen?_ ” Peter ask, panicking.

“Just calm down, Bug, I got this.”

“ _Oh that’s so weird, hearing my own voice but not me, just hurry up!_ ”

Venom chuckles lightly as he’s land on the couch. The Thing leans down, molding and shaping. Grinning. Ready to attack.

“Peter!?”

The monster laughs before sinking into the ceiling. “I’ll be back for you little Spider and the little monster hiding among you as well.”

The alarm has been turned off as the second and first door slide up. A person, who looks like they were trying to open the door with force, comes flying in.

Venom relax slightly, knowing that the little bug is going to be taken care of even if the symbiote has regeneration.

The person manage to grab Peter as he falls off the couch. The huge cut on his arm slowly healing itself.

“Man kid, you looks like you went toe to toe with Captain America's shield, and lost?” A soft chuckle before he was lifted up. “Let’s get you fix up.”

“Eddie…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I'm sorry about the awful 'fight' scene, I'm not great at writing them.


	5. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back, baby! I'm sorry about the wait but I finally updating this and hopefully it's okay.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

“Morning Sunshine.”

Peter groans, pulling the pillow over his head. However something grabbed it and throw it at the person who spoke.

“Venom, really? Even after everything we been through?” The person fakes gasp, a loud thud was the only sign that a hand was place over their heart. “You wound me so.”

Peter lift his head up and see a man standing there being a drama queen. The guy notice him awake and place his hands on his hips.

“Sup kid, been a while.” Eddie place a hand on his chin. “Back at the Daily Bugle, if I remember correctly; the only one JJJ was actually happy to get pictures from.”

“Really?” Peter sat up. He notice that’s he’s in Horizon High’s med bay. “And here I thought JJJ just really wanted pictures of Spiderman.”

Eddie shrugs. “Yeah, frankly I think he gives Spiderman to much of a downgrade from how much he actually has done, you know?”

“That’s saying something…” Peter tilt his head. “What brings you here, Eddie?”

“Well you see, Peter, I was actually looking for Venom.” The reporter cross his arms, nodding towards the symbiote’s head that had form. “But it seem that he found another.”

“Oh?” Peter looks from Eddie to Venom. “Well, Venom has been trying to get back to you so…”

Venom growls, narrowing his eyes as he’s reform into the jacket from earlier. Peter is surprise by the symbiote sudden hostility. Eddie just shakes his head, use to Venom’s attitude.

“Uh, Eddie?”

“So you attack you back there?” Eddie ask, quickly changing the subject. “Clearly whoever it was, is the only reason why Venom is choosing to protect you.”

Peter frown. He never really thought about it. Clearly Eddie knows who it is but he probably wants the spider’s side of the story. He decided to tell Eddie about the kidnapping and how he ended up with Venom in the first place.

“I see.” Eddie nods his head. Thinking over what Peter has just said. “I see, I see, I see.” The nodding picks up until Eddie clasps his hands together. “Mimic, the man that kidnapped you and Venom, has been a scientist for some big company – probably one of Stark’s scientists but that’s not the point – and he was running some pretty serious stuff which got him in trouble.”

“And what does that have to do with me?” ask Peter. Venom has form its little head again and watch Eddie move about the room. “And Venom?”

Eddie stop and point at the Spiderling. “Simple, he need test subjects.” And just has he stopped, he continue pacing back and forth. “Tough test subjects if he choose the two of you.”

“And?” Peter crisscross his legs, tilting his head slightly.

“And?” Eddie stops, just as confused. “Oh!” He shakes his head before stopping suddenly. “That’s all I have on Dr. Mimic but I’m sure we go talk to his ex-employer, we can find out more.”

Peter throws his legs over the side of the bed before bouncing back onto his feet. He turn to face Eddie, full of determination. “Let’s do this than!”

“Oh, slow down there, Spiderling.” Eddie chuckles at the shocked face on Peter but continues. “First we need to some research like what Journalists do and then we can jump the shark.”

Peter nods his head, excited to do some actual journalism. “Right, I think I know just the person to help us.”

…

“Dude, this is so cool!” Ned said as he’s type away at his computer. Peter laughs as he nods his head. He was busy typing away on his phone as he’s text Johnny Storm about if Reed Richards has meet anyone like Dr. Mimic.

“I know! Actual reporter stuff!” The two high five before turning back to their work.

MJ shakes her head as she calmly took a sip of her tea and reads over a website that she’s on. Eddie sits on the other end of the couch and just downs the last of his coffee as he message of his contents.

“Is this–?”

“Normal, yes.” MJ smirks at him before going back to her reading. Eddie nods his head slowly. “Huh?” The other looks over to her, hoping that she has something. “It says here that Dr. Mimic use to work in one of Tony Stark’s old labs, close to where the compound is, however after finding out that he was using the facility for something other than research, he was fired.”

“So we got to talk to Stark, easy enough.” Eddie lean back, thinking up a plan. “He’s having a conference about the future of the Avengers tomorrow and knowing JJJ, I do believe I can get him to sign me on to that and just bring Peter long…” Eddie trailed off as he thought out a plan.

Peter, Ned, and MJ look around at one another before Peter cough, gaining Eddie’s attention. “Or I can just talk to Mr. Stark since I’m his personal intern, simple and quick.”

Eddie raise an eyebrow, not really believing him. “Oh really?”

“Karen?”

“I have already content, Mr. Stark, for you” said Karen. Peter has to guess that the AI has been updating Tony since he been kidnapped…or maybe after the whole turning to dust thing.

“Thanks, Karen.” Peter looks back at Eddie, who’s nodding his head along.

“Okay, so tomorrow we’ll go talk to Stark.” Eddie shakes his head, clearly just done with today.

“That’s the plan” said Peter.

“Oh!” Ned perks up. “I got fancy new radios that we can use to, to keep tabs if Dr. Mimic shows up.”

“Great plan, Ned!” Peter and Ned high fiving again. MJ shakes her head as she set the tea cup back down.

“I’ll keep watch down in the main lobby” she said.

“And I’ll keep watch.” Ned quickly typed on his computer. “Mr. Stark’s cameras aren’t hard to hack into.”

“So that leaves Peter, Venom, and I to head up and talk to Stark.” Eddie has his arms cross as he leans back into the chair. “Sounds like a plan.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy!

Peter flash his badge at Happy as he and Eddie walks past. Eddie showed his temporary badge as well. Happy roll his eyes before waving them through.

Today is the big press conference and the lobby of the compound is filled to the brim with reporters, bloggers, and others that Peter has no clue what they do. However where they are going doesn’t involved this side of the conference.

They head through a door next to the little stage and walked into the main area of the compound. Peter spot a few of the avengers he had either read about or have met. The most noticeable one is Bucky, who is sitting on one of the waiting couch.

Bucky looks up from his phone and notice the Spiderling at the same time that Peter spotted him. He waved him over.

“Hey,” Peter took a seat next to the older man, “what’s going on?”

“Don’t know I was just told to show up.” Bucky shrugs. He pocket his phone as he nod at Eddie. “Who’s your friend here?”

Oh, this is Eddie, one of my reporter friends that I used to work with.” Peter motion to Eddie. “Eddie this is Bucky, a friend I made while in the soul world…stone?” He frown not really sure which it is.

Bucky gives Eddie a half wave before turning his attention back to the young spider. “If you’re looking for Stark, he’s with Steve in the kitchenette, but if you are looking for Bruce, he’s with the other hulks in the training room.”

Thanks, Buck.” Peter gives the solider a quick hug before grabbing Eddie by the arm and pulls him towards the kitchenette.

“Did you–?”

“Shut it.” Peter let Eddie go while Venom gives his own version of a laugh. “Shut it, Venom.”

Eddie shakes his head as he throws an arm around Peter’s shoulder. “Hey I wasn’t going to say anything…” The teen looks up at him. “Much about it.”

“Ugh! Why did I agree to work with you!?”

Eddie just laughs as Peter picks his pace up.

…

Tony wasn’t having a great morning. First Pepper told him about a press conference talking about the future of the Avengers and if Ironman, plus a few others, are going to be a part of the tea, second has to do with Steve. The super solider has waltzed in, like actually waltzed in, to ask Tony if he wants to go to some event that Strange has invited everyone to.

Of course Tony accept after FRIDAY threat to tell Pepper about how he isn’t ‘playing nice’ with Steve.

And that leaves the last problem of the morning. The coffee maker has broken down for the tenth time. It turned out that Rick Jones, one of Bruce’s Hulks, tried making coffee but end up breaking it after Red Hulk – frankly Tony can’t remember for the life of him who this one is – comes in to help.

Now here he was, the conference in a few minutes and he doesn’t have his cup of Joe yet. Steve had been awake but has fallen asleep standing up not that long ago.

“Hey Mr. Stark!”

Tony looks over the coffee maker to see the Spiderling bouncing his way into the kitchenette, with a homeless man following him?

“Hey kiddo kinda busy at the moment.”

Peter skid to a stop before him, an eyebrow raise. “Did you – Nevermind.”

The other guy motion for Peter say something but it looks like they are having a silent fight than anything else.

“So we been wondering about–”

“Is that a new jacket?” ask Tony. He push the coffee maker away, pushing a couple of button hoping that it would work. “Because I don’t remember seeing that one.”

“Huh?” The teen looks down at the jacket. “Oh! This is just Venom Mr. Stark, he’s cool.”

A blob with a blinding smile appears on the shoulder of Peter’s shoulder and nods before sinking back down.

“Right that thing…” Tony still has mix feelings on the symbiote but as long as it not hurting the teen he can’t complain, too much.

“Don’t worry about it, Stark, Venom harmless…most of the time.” The guy said, taking his sweet time saying anything.

“And you are?”

“Eddie Brook.” He held his hand out.

“Tony Stark.” Tony shakes Eddie’s hand before taking a seat on the stool behind him. “And what brings you here with my Intern?”

“Oh right, forgot about that.” Eddie ruffles through his bag before pulling out a file. “Have you heard about this man, Dr. Mimic?”

…

“The mimikyu has landed, I repeat the mimikyu has landed.”

Peter raise his phone to his ear, pretending to be taking a call. “Hey don’t compare mimikyu to that monster.”

MJ chuckles before going silent again.

"Dude it’s the only nickname that I could think of that could fit.” Peter could hear Ned rolling his chair. “Plus it kinda fits, but seriously you need to get back to the conference hall before Dr. Mimic catch wind of you guys.”

Peter looks back at Eddie and Tony. The two have been talking for a little bit now about Dr. Mimic. However they haven’t gotten very far, it turned out that Tony wasn’t around when they hired and fired Dr. Mimic, probably because Tony was being held captive at the time.

“Huh?”

“What’s ‘huh’, MJ?” Peter ask.

“It seems we have company.”

“And what does that mean?”

The radio is silent. Nothing is being said expect for the static.

“Hello Mr. Parker, I thought you and your friends are supposed to be in school right now?”

Principal Coulson is here and they have just been busted.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap! Coulson has join the party, hopefully our heroes have a plan to get Coulson on their side.
> 
> Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

"So you’re telling me that you–” Coulson points at Peter. “Had somehow managed to bond with a symbiote that was previously with you.” He turns to Eddie, who’s holding an ice-pack to the side of his face.  “And not bother connecting anyone about expect for Stark.” Coulson finish off by pointing to Tony, whose busy talking to Fury with the other Avengers.

“You kinda left out the whole kidnapping and whatnot” said Peter. Coulson whips around, staring the teen down.

Coulson sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. “I left an important mission for this.”

“Coulson, listen, I know but–”

“No Peter, when SHIELD let you rejoin Midtown we were really hoping that you follow our simple rules, which we have told you a hundred times!”

“Which I did follow!” Peter interject. “‘ _If anything happens that’s out of your league go find an adult superhero or agent’_ which I did.” Peter throw his arm out, pointing at Tony. “Plus I didn’t take matters into my own hands until _after_ Mimic attacked me while at Horizon High.”

Coulson shakes his head, stepping away from them. Peter knows Coulson trust him, sometimes even more than his own team. Most of the time, Coulson trust all the new younger agents and supers unless they do something to lose that trust.

Peter silently hopes that he doesn’t end up losing Coulson’s trust.

“Alright, I believe you but I don’t know if Fury would.” The agent looks back at the meeting room.

The Avengers are sitting around while Fury speaks to them about what’s its and who’s its. “You know how Fury is.”

Eddie shift the ice pack from one cheek to the other. “Yeah really didn’t need one of your agents punching me in the face, again.”

“Sorry about that, May normally doesn’t do that but SHIELD has been in chaos for the last few months.” Coulson gives May a nod as she walks past.

Peter let his mind wonder off while Eddie and Coulson talk about whose know what.

The hallway is quiet expect for quiet whispers of SHIELD agents moving about. Peter lean back into his seat, tilting his head slightly as he watch Fury and the Avengers.

Most of the Avengers are easy to tell what they’re doing, expect for Natasha’s and Clint’s, which makes sense. Steve has his arms cross, leaning back into his seat as he read something on his phone. Tony has quit turning to talk all together and is now just listening while Bruce and Thor had started on a game of go fish.

How they got away with it is something Peter is wondering about.

Tony turns his attention from Fury to Peter, his phone buzzing at the same time.

_Iron Dad (6pm): What’s up?_

_Peter (6pm): Not much just getting lectured by Coulson so nothing new. What’s going on with you?_

Tony shakes his head, trying to mask is laughter which work for the most part. Somehow

_Iron Dad (6pm):  I take a Coulson lectured over a Fury one any day_

_Iron Dad (6pm): How come you didn’t tell me about Mimic?_

_Peter (6pm): …_

Peter tap the side of his phone. He doesn’t really have a reason why he didn’t tell Tony, well he was trying to back before everything but…Peter wonders why he didn’t call or something when he found out who Mimic was.

_Iron Dad (6:10pm): Peter?_

_Peter (6:10pm): ~~I guess I didn’t want you to worry~~_

Peter eased what he just wrote and just simply write ‘I don’t know’ which is just great. The spider sighs, looking away from the glass room. He didn’t want to look at Tony at the moment.

“Peter?” Peter looks up at the agent, who he notice has a frown on his lips. “We’re heading out so grab what you need.”

Peter nods his head while grabbing his bag at the same time. He told Eddie that he’s sorry he dragged him into this before following the agent out of the room.

“So, we are going?” Peter already have a fair guess of where they’re heading but he wanted Coulson to confirm it first.

“SHIELD Academy, or what’s left of it at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter I'm sorry about that. I'm also a sucker for sweet moments and wanted to write one between Peter and Tony, even if it's through text. Another thing I know I'm bad for throwing in characters and places that aren't part of the MCU but you can only do so much with what they give you before you have to branch out to the comics and TV shows. So if you don't know what is SHIELD Academy is I'll try my best to explain it in the next chapter. And no it's not like the mobile game.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit (3/10/2019): So first I want to say I'm sorry about the errors but I don't edit my works once I'm done writing, mostly because I'll never get them done if I do edit them so that's why there are errors. However, I am going back through editing this because why not. Probably not ever chapter since I'm a lazy piece of trash.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading the story so far and one day I'll get the next chapter out. Have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impromptu meeting with Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter.

There has been many things Peter wanted to do this week, like learn how to play the piano, Skype Harley, and maybe have an actual sit-down meal with his Aunt but no that’s not what’s happening.

This week he got stuck with a symbiote, an old reporter with marriage issues with said symbiote, and a mad man after him. Oh but the fun doesn’t stop, Peter is now sitting across from Nick Fury in his office at SHIELD Academy – a place that Peter thought he’ll never see again.

“You really want me to believe all of this, Mr. Parker?”

Peter had his head down, trying hard to make himself as small as possible. Now Fury is actually kinda nice to him but when he gets in trouble he doesn’t get the same treatment as the other teenage supers since he made a deal with Fury, and Coulson, so he can go back to Midtown.

“Mr. Parker, you do understand that you broke our agreement, right?”

Peter nods. “I didn’t mean to, plus SHIELD has been dealing with things so I couldn’t risk calling in–”

Fury held a hand up, stopping Peter from continuing. “It doesn’t matter, ever since Germany you said you’ll be on your best behavior and not take on task that are might for more experience heroes however you did.”

“I know…” Venom curl around Peter’s hand, a sign of comfort that Peter grown used to. “But Fury I couldn’t just stand by and let Dr. Mimic–”

Fury just stood up, silencing Peter once more, and head over to the window that overlooks the rest of the Academy. “Do you know why I let you leave the Academy, Peter?”

Peter lifts his head up, one eyebrow raised. “Uh, no you haven’t…” Is there something that Peter has been missing? He never ask why Fury made the deal in the first place nor did he want to…but now, now he wish he has asked.

“You remind me of someone, an old friend if you will.” A hologram pops up on Fury’s desk. “And you remind me of her.”

Peter looks the hologram over. She seems familiar, like he seen her from somewhere before but just can’t place it.

“I made the deal believing I was making the right choice, letting you go back to midtown however I might have thought wrong if this is where we ended up.” Fury turns around, gaining Peter’s attention again. “Now, Mr. Parker…” the man took a seat across from the spider once more, “what are we going to do?”

Peter tap his finger against his arm as he thought over what Fury had said. He doesn’t want to just give up on finding Dr. Mimic, and clearly the madman won’t stop until he got Venom, or him. Peter shrugs.

“I don’t know,” Peter leans forwards, Fury raising an eyebrow. “But I do know I won’t be staying here not until Dr. Mimic is caught.”

Fury nods his head slowly before waving a hand, dismissing the hologram. “How about this,” another hologram took the first one’s place, “I let you continue on this case but afterwards you get some actual training.”

Peter open his mouth but shut it just as quickly when Fury put a hand up. “With someone of my choosing.”

Peter sat back and crossing his arms. I didn’t want to train with some S.H.I.E.L.D agent but if it’s the only way to get Fury to agree to let him continue fighting Dr. Mimic then he guess he’ll do it. Peter sighs before nodding his head.

“Fine.” He stood up and starts his track to the door, however he stop. Looking over his shoulder, Peter notice that the hologram is back. “Just make sure you pick someone cool, okay” he said. He chuckles softly as he walk out the door.

…

“So how much trouble did you get in with Fury, Pete?” ask Clint. The archer was kind enough to come Peter up after his impromptu meeting with Fury. But since Clint was the one coming it means that Matt got dragged along.

“Not much,” Peter said as he buckles himself in. “Expect for the fact that I’m going to start training with someone of Fury’s choice.”

Matt cough, getting nail in the ribs. “Clearly not us” said Matt. “Last time we train someone, we ended up watching Rugrats on repeat.”

“Man, I wish Fury picks you guys but I really doubt it.”

Clint looks to the back where Peter is sitting, taking note of the bags underneath the kid’s eyes. “How about we had back to Matt’s apartment and watch Rugrats?”

Peter yawns, nodding his head. “Sure that sounds like fun.” Before he could say anything else, the spider’s eyes slide shut and his head hang loosely.

Clint shakes his head, turning back to the road. “How does that sound to you, Matt?” nothing. “Matt?” The archer looks over to see Matt bopping his head along to a song on his phone. “Fine, don’t listen.” The light turned green and change rotates to Matt’s apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Ned’s apartment came into view as Peter ran along the roof tops. He knows that he shouldn’t be out in the open like this but the sun was setting and why would anyone look up to where he was. Actually a few people but there not here.

Peter jump across from one side of the street to the other before lowering himself down to the window.

Inside he can already see MJ, Ned, and Eddie sitting around. Ned’s quickly typing away at his computer while MJ casually scrolls through her phone. Eddie was the only one not really doing anything, unless drinking coffee counts but Peter has the feeling it doesn’t.

He knock lightly against the glass, alerting everyone inside. Eddie set down his coffee quickly, coughing up what little of it he did drink, as he came over to the window.

Peter swings himself in once the journalist let the spider inside. “So any leads on Mimic?”

Three looks of bewilderment stare back at him. “What?” Peter took a seat next to Ned, looking around at them a little worry. “Was it something I said?”

“Dude, you were kidnapped by Shield and then you come waltzing back in here like nothing happened.” Ned shakes his head. “Just not normal.”

“Got to agree with Ned on this one” said MJ.

Peter looks over at Eddie, hoping the man would back him up a little bit. “I agree with the two of them.” He motions to MJ and Ned as he calmly sips at his coffee.

“Fine whatever but seriously, did you guys do anymore digging on Dr. Mimic?” Peter ask.

Ned type away at his computer for a second before turning it around for everyone to see. “I managed to figure out how we can track him but I lost him around this area.” Ned point out a junk yard. “Best guess, Dr. Mimic wants to go one on one with you.”

Peter nods his head slowly before getting up. “Well I boxed before and I’ll just do it again.”

Eddie give Peter a nod. “Just be careful out there, just because you have Venom now doesn’t mean you have him later.” Venom’s little head form, nudging Peter’s face a little bit.

“Don’t worry Eddie, I fought tougher foes without Venom this one just won’t get the drop on me, this time.” Peter took note of the worry looks between his friends, the same worry looks he got from Matt and Clint just before he left their apartment. “I’ll be careful, don’t worry.”

Ned took Peter’s phone and sync the map up for Peter to use. “This’ll take a little bit” Ned said, too busy with the computer to say much more.

“Be careful out there, we don’t want a repeat of Vulture.” MJ didn’t even bother looking up from her phone but Peter knows she’s worried. “This time you won’t have a beach or Shield to save you.”

He never thought of that. A soft sigh escape his lips. “I’ll be careful than we all can go out for coffee.” MJ shakes her head before going back to her phone.

“Dr. Mimic isn’t going to be easy Peter, just stay safe.” Eddie place a hand on Peter’s shoulder. The normally closed off journalist looks openly worried. “I still owe you a coffee from you helping me with that paper and you owe me five bucks.”

Peter sighs and pat Eddie’s hand. “I’ll get you your five bucks after the fight, just remind me if I forgot.”

“Alright, it’s all set.” Ned held the phone out and the spider took it. A green light flash up on the screen, already pin point to the junk yard.

Peter went towards the window and was about to leave before he stops. Looking over his shoulder, he gives his friends one last smile before heading through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're in the final portion of the story, probably not the best thing you read but hopefully you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

Peter looks up from his phone, the flashing green light still visible as he looks the place over. The junk yard is dead quiet since everyone had gone home for the night.

“Ned?” It took a second before Ned’s face appears on the screen. “Do you have eyes on Dr. Mimic?”

“ _Uh, no but give me a sec_.” Ned went quiet, the sound of his keyboard over took the silent conversation. “ _Ha!_ ” Peter watch as the screen zoom on the junk yard, the green dot zip across the map before settling at the back of the yard. “ _He’s there, just be careful Peter_.”

Peter nods before standing up, pocketing his phone as he did. “Ready, Venom?”

The symbiote quickly took over Peter’s suit, making sure to armor up this time. “Cool,” there’s padding around Peter’s legs and shoulders, with some spikes along his waist. “Right, forgot about last time, good call.”

Peter step forwards before free falling a few seconds, catching himself at the last minute and swings through the junk yard.

Swinging through the   junk yard proves to be harder than he thought. When one web stick something it moves, causing him to use another web. At this rate, there would be no webs for the final fight.

“ _Mimic up ahead._ ” Peter going to miss the low growl of Venom’s voice once he goes back to Eddie but also he glad not to have the mother hen looming over him anymore. “ _Be careful_.”

Peter gives a sharp nod. Letting go of the web at the top of swing, Peter let himself flip around before landing on the ground.

The monster of Dr. Mimic shift and shapes itself in front of him. The area around them seems to be almost set up for a fight.

Peter chuckles, swinging his arms out. “You didn’t need to prepare a boxing ring, I can beat you anywhere.”

“Oh is that right, little spider.” The monster hiss as he crawled around him, almost snake like at times.

Peter jumps out of the way of a claw. Twisting his body around, he shoots a web that lands on one of the cars behind the monster. It gives a hollow laugh, like a taunt. Peter gives the web one good tug before the whole pile comes crashing down.

The monster unformed itself before reforming out of harm way. Peter dodge a truck, spinning out of the way of a washing machine, before laying out on the ground to dodge a forklift.

“MJ, anything?” They need something, like now!

“ _Uh, there’s a weak point along its back but I don’t know how you’re going to get to it_.” MJ cover the mic for a second before speaking up again. “ _Eddie said let Venom try_.”

Peter nods his head, stepping backwards. “Okay, do your thing, Venom.” Peter let the symbiote take over. The armor buff up even more before Venom rush the monster.

Every punch and attack is aimed to take down, not to kill. Peter is glad that Venom isn’t planning on killing Dr. Mimic. Venom flip out of the way of a claw. A sharp pain went through Peter before it dulls.

“ _End this Venom._ ” A small hum could be heard before Venom jump back into the attack.

Dr. Mimic notice the attack, grabbing a metal rod. It swings around, catching Venom off guard. Venom tried twisting Peter’s body out of the way but was to slow as the metal rod went right through them. Venom didn’t let that slow them down, who knows who Dr. Mimic would hurt next.

The world spins for Peter as he tries to watch the fight but only catching a flash here and there. Something comes flying past Peter’s vision, a bright flash of light before a howl of pain rings through the air. “Come at me, you monster!” a voice shout.

Venom let Peter take control once more, keeping the armor buff though. It took a minute for Peter to catch his breath, hearing the fight rage on beside him. He tilt his head towards the fight and see a streak of fire flying through the air hitting the monster over and over again.

“ _Dude, Johnny Storm totally saved you!_ ” Ned shouts, excited about the human torch. Peter rolls his eyes and push off the ground to sit up. However something blocks him.

Looking down, a metal rod stares right back at him. The dull pain came at him like a freight train. The spider couldn’t do anything, not even try to stop his healing from taking over.

“He’s fine, kinda” Johnny said as he lands next to Peter, letting the fire go out. “There’s a metal rod sticking out of him, Reed.” Peter managed to grab his friend’s hand, trying to calm him down.

“Hey Pete, the others are on they’re way.” Johnny kneelt down, keeping an ear on Reed and an eye on Venom. Peter didn’t even notice that Venom had formed into a makeshift person. A slightly choppy version but it’s a good try.

…

Reed push the car door open before stepping out. Tony Stark not far behind. The junk yard seems quiet and untouched from battle but there’s a lot of junk yard to cover, Reed’s not sure where to start.

“This way” Tony said as he follows Karen. Reed quicken his steps and follow in step with Tony. The genius seems to be mumbling to himself, listening close to what Karen has to say about all of this.

They reach the far end of the junk yard in recorder time. Now this place looks like a battle took place. Piles are toppled over and cars are thrown about but that’s not what matters right now. In the middle of all this mess is Peter and Johnny.

Reed jogs over as Tony stop. He kneels down and got to work. Frankly he’s not a medical doctor but Strange and Banner were busy and couldn’t come out this way.

Tony snapped out of it and came over to help. They got Peter to the Fantasticar before taking off towards the tower.

Dr. Mimic lay in a waste below Venom’s feet but something is off. Reaching down, he stuck two fingers into the goop and took a closer look. Whatever this monster is, it wasn’t Dr. Mimic.

…

The soft hum of machinery and music brought Peter back to the world of the living. Voices filled the room for a second before the music took back over.

It took Peter a few minutes for him to gain the ability to open his eyes. The ceiling is very nice colour white, very hospital like. He tilts his head towards where the music is coming from, he sees Strange sitting at a desk with three coffee cups lying about.

“ _Waterloo I was defeated, you won the war._ ” Peter looks away from the doctor over to the other side of the room. Stark is sitting in a chair next to the bed. He’s stretch out with his hands link together on his chest. Thankfully, Tony is asleep so Peter isn’t feeling that bad for the man staying up.

“How you feeling, Peter?” ask Strange. The doctor has been hanging around the avengers a lot more since they defeated Thanos.

“Fine…” it came out rough. Peter feels heat rise up to his cheeks as Strange helps him sit up.

“Well I’m glad.” The doctor double checks something before handing Peter some water. “That rod was a challenged to get out of ya but we managed.”

Peter raise an eyebrow, looking over the rim of the glass. He doesn’t understand the ‘we’ part.

Strange chuckles softly as he picks up on it. “Banner and I had a couple of long hours trying to get the metal rod out of you but as long as you take it slow, we won’t have a repeat” he said with a smirk.

“Peter?”

Peter looks over to Tony, who’s now awake. “Hey.” Peter duck his head down, the blush from earlier coming back. “I know–”

Before Peter can finish speaking, Tony hugs him. Peter froze for a second before he hugs his mentor back.

Strange shakes his head and heads towards the door. Outside of Peter’s room, the fantastic four are hanging around. Reed is talking to Banner while Susan acts like she isn’t listening but totally is. Johnny is pacing back and forth, Ben is trying sleep but is trying to get Johnny to take a seat.

“He’s awake and fine” the doctor said. Johnny stop his pacing and stood in front of Strange. “Go.” Strange motion for the hell bring to head into the room.

Everything is going to be fine, just need the time to regrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm not that great at writing fight scenes but hey I tried.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All goods things must come to an end.

 

The cool spring air wash over Peter as he swings along the streets. It’s been a couple of months since the fight with Dr. Mimic. Peter healed up nicely, you could barely tell he been implied with a metal rod.

Peter let go of the web when he hit the arch of the swing and flip before shooting another web. The wind whistle past him, greeting him from the vacation he had in the medical bay.

The thought of his training came to mind as he let himself be taken by the motions of swinging. Bucky was the person that Fury end up choosing in the end. Tony wasn’t too happy about it but after everything everyone been through, he eased up a bit. Still a mother hen but Peter wouldn’t want it any other way.

Bucky hasn’t made him do anything tense yet but once he’s fully healed then Peter might be stuck going all out in training.

“It’s appears that Eddie is calling, Peter.” Karen’s voice is like music to his ears from being away for so long.

“Put him through, Karen.” A second went passed before Eddie’s voice came through. It sounds like he’s at work at the Daily Bugle. “Sup Eddie!”

“ _Hey, Peter just calling to let you know that supper is going to be at Matt’s place_.” Peter forgot that Eddie and Matt know one another. “ _It’s pasta and meatballs_.”

Peter lands gracefully on top of a building before speaking. Never talk and swing, it’ll end in chaos. “Sounds like a plan, Eddie.” Peter took a seat, looking over the morning rush of the city. “How’s Venom doing?”

After defeating Dr. Mimic, Venom went back to Eddie but has been checking up on Peter from time to time. A laugh brought Peter back from his thoughts.

“ _He’s been fine, don’t be surprised if he shows up out of nowhere_.” Another laugh. “ _I swear you’re like his child or something with how much Venom worries about you_.”

Peter blushed and rub his neck awkwardly. He knows that Eddie can’t see him but the man knows what he’s doing. “I guess I’m just everyone’s child aren’t I?”

“ _Not a bad thing, double the presents for your birthday_.” The sound of Eddie’s chair spinning around could be heard along with him saying something but try as Peter must, he couldn’t hear a word that Eddie just said. Suddenly the chair spins back around and Eddie was back. “ _Sorry about that, I should get back to work_.”

“I won’t keep you then.” Peter chuckles as Eddie hung up. He looks the city over before pushing himself off the building and free falling down. The rush of falling is like an old friend that he hasn’t seen in a while before he shot another web and continue on his patrol.

This was one messed up week for sure. Peter wonders how he’s going to top next week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, not the best ending but I wasn't really sure how to end this. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
